


Leave the City

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Confusing, Feels, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Poetic, Short One Shot, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: After Peter dies, he wakes up in another place, but there are faces he knows.





	Leave the City

_Though I'm far from home_   
_In Trench I'm not alone_ _  
These faces facing me_

_~~_

Peter was scared. Something was pulling on him, and even though he knew what it was, it still felt unknowing, untraceable, and he wasn't ready. He never would be, but now it was too late for this realization. He stumbled forward, desperately searching for comfort, crashing into his mentor’s body, clutching onto him like a scared kid, which he was. He feared for dear life, every moment could be his last and he had all right to be petrified. He hold onto Mr. Stark like he hold onto life, as if this could prevent the inevitable. As he fell to the ground he knew it was over, the struggle, the fight, the next step he'd do alone, even though Tony’s eyes were still fixed on him, pleading him not to go, still holding his kid in his arms.

“I'm sorry,” Peter whispered, a last apology for failing, for putting Tony Stark in all this trouble, a last goodbye to the man who became his father figure so quickly since he came to know him, he went from admiring him as an idol from far away to being part of his family, and now this was gone. He was gone, faded away with the wind, and only dust remained.

It was dark, and Peter was close to panic as he woke up. Where was he? He didn't know this place, it didn't correlate with his latest memories, the fading and the dust and the panic and then blankness instead of pain, just a ceasing from existence. He should be dead. Yet, here he was, alone in the dark until he noticed the lights in the distance. He's never seen them before, yet they felt familiar, friendly, almost like family. It was a warm feeling in the cold night, so he got up on his feet and began to walk towards them, watching the lights go from simple dots to shining silhouettes. The figure closest to him turned around as Peter approached them, and the kid gasped as he recognized him.

“Doctor Strange, sir?” he asked, unsure how to call him because even in this place politeness was important. The magician smiled.

"Welcome, Mr. Parker. We awaited you.”

The other figures cleared from their combined glow and Peter meant to recognize quite a few faces.

“What is this place?” Peter asked, but as he spoke the words he realized he didn't need an answer. This place felt so foreign yet familiar, like a home he's never known, as if something changed and now his spirit belonged here. He had died, maybe this was what they called heaven or any afterlife for that matter. Something was different about the people around, there was a wisdom added to his friends they hadn't possessed before, but that was okay. The wisdom was this place, and it flooded their beings like wind touching the very core of their souls. Peter felt safe somehow, but it was confusing. There were faces missing, those he'd miss the most, but that meant they weren't dead, right? The feeling of loss was dulled somehow, like it didn't belong in this place among all those faces he knew, yet it should be there. This was a weird place, it was a confusing place, yet it was home to their souls now. Peter died, faded from existence like they all did, but he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up, if anyone is confused, this fic is based on the theory that the people who turned to dust in IW aren't dead but trapped in the soul stone. However, this oneshot isn't meant to be a theory, it's only a fanfiction, a piece of art if you will.
> 
> The lyrics in the beginning are from "Leave the City" by twenty one pilots and inspired me to write this.


End file.
